New Girl In Town
"New Girl in Town" is episode 21 of the Trollz television series. Official Description "It's the Tenth Annual BFFL day, ten years of friendship, nothing can get in between our Trollz except... Garnet! The new girl in school breaks up BFFL, but Ruby soon discovers Garnet's true identity! The other girls are brainwashed, but a revealing reflection in the Mystic Fallz breaks the spell. Garnet's no troll, she's Simon! The BFFL reunite at the camp site to send "Garnet" packing... for good!" Synopsis The BFFL are excited to celebrate their ten-year anniversary of being Best Friends For Life, but Ruby insists that they keep their plans on the down low. As they enter the school, they are introduced to a new student: Garnet. Later on while playing softball, they wish to plan their anniversary party. However, seeing the new girl all alone, they put the planning on hold and invite her to play with them. As they play, Garnet's personality enchants each troll individually and by the time they finish, they all find her super cool. She invites them to hang out at her home and though Ruby insist they not plan their friendship party with people outside the group, the rest accept Garnet’s invitation. They arrive at Garnet’s home, a haunted looking house, and the BFFL call Ruby paranoid for worrying about "strangers". Garnet introduces them to her mother who speaks of how Garnet had no friends at her old school, though she's quickly cut off by her daughter. While the BFFL head to the living room, Ruby sees Garnet harshly scolding her mother, revealing a meaner personality than she first believed. The trolls explain to Garnet their plans to picnic at Mystic Falls and gaze at their reflections in the water which will have a magical surprise. Garnet suggests they turn the picnic into a campout, an idea that excites everyone but Ruby. When she tries to explain her own thoughts on this plan revision, Garnet cuts her off and requests Sapphire's help to collect tents she has in her home. Ruby isn’t happy about this. As they find the tents, Garnet compliments Sapphire’s spell beads, declaring she has never had any. Sapphire lets her try it on and while her back is turned, Garnet steals one of the beads. The new girl declares she was told by Onyx that Ruby cheated on a test. Sapphire laughs off the idea but does seem a little uncertain. They return to the others with the tents and Garnet next asks Topaz to help with sleeping bags. While they go, Ruby starts bragging about a prank she pulled on Mr. Trollheimer which Sapphire thinks refers to the “cheating” Garnet mentioned before. She runs off without hearing Ruby was actually planning their party during study hall. With Topaz, Garnet reports the same rumor about Ruby cheating, shocking the yellow-haired troll before requesting to try on her spell bead bracelet. The BFFL eventually head home, four of them concerned about the rumor of Ruby cheating. Meanwhile, the “new troll” and her mother reveal their true forms to be Simon and Snarf. On the way home, Ruby notices the others chatting without her and demands an explanation. They ask about the rumor and she’s outraged they would believe gossip spread by a new girl. They defend Garnet, declaring Ruby is upset because she likes to be the boss. Ruby takes offense and declares they can give her place in the group to Garnet, they bids them goodbye as she takes off. That night, Amethyst and Onyx discuss the issue further as it's now spread to the Trollnet. Amethyst is worried but Onyx is certain this is all just from Ruby’s desire for attention. The next day at school, Garnet invites the trolls to the mall but when Amethyst asks if Ruby will come, the aggravated troll declares she has plans already. Still, she does arrive to the mall right after them and the other four worry for her. Garnet suggest they treat her with a “Sparkle wave” but when Topaz launches the spell, it instead fries Ruby’s hair. Ruby is enraged and the following attempts by Sapphire and Onyx only worsen the situation. Blame for the defective spell beads goes to Obsidian and Garnet convinces them to let the spell wear off, taking the four on a Troll Stroll to Ruby’s sadness. Back to “Garnet’s" house, the party planning continues on but Garnet is clearly the one in charge of everything. She snaps at Mama-Snarf for not baking cookies fast enough before they ready to head out. At Mystic Falls, the trolls set up for their campout; Amethyst and Sapphire still miss Ruby, but Onyx insist it’s the troll’s pride that causes her own downfall. Garnet offers them all cookies and when they eagerly eat them, all four fall under hypnosis. Garnet-Simon gloats his victory in weakening the group by separating them, now ready to finish them all off. All alone, Ruby sadly remembers happier times with her friends and determines not to let any nasty rumors break up their group. She heads to Garnet’s house, finding the abode empty and the kitchen a mess. She casts as spell bead to learn more of the mysterious inhabitants and is horrified to see Simon and Snarf, realizing her friends are in danger. Ruby rushes to Mystic Falls and finds Simon ordering her friends into eating more cookies, revealing the control he has on their minds. Worse than that, the gremlin is teaching them a new “routine” that will declare their friendship no more. Ruby breaks in and calls out to her friends, but they are deep in Simon’s hypnosis. “Garnet” tells the red-head troll not to spread lies and the zombie girls agree. Ruby has them look to the falls where the magic reflects only truth. Their eyes are cleared to Simon's true form, but the cookies have a side effect of gluing to the four in place while Simon turns to silence Ruby permanently. Ruby declares their friendship chant and the girls chime in, freeing themselves of Simon’s power. Ruby gets revenge on the gremlin with a lightning spell, sending him and his pet running into the woods. The trolls apologize to one another, Ruby for her pride and the rest for not trusting her. They gaze at the falls, seeing the reflection of their happy friendship and celebrate with their Best Friend Bump. Simon and Snarf continue to flee Ruby’s spell, running past their pretend house as it fades away. Simon blames everything on Snarf’s cooking. Spell Moment * Zip It Spell Spells Used *'Ruby's gonna look like a zillionaire, when we add a little dazzle to that lifeless hair' **User: Topaz **Result: Attempts to give Ruby a Sparkle Wave hair style, but instead fries her hair *'Our poor poor Ruby has never looked worse, so let's take that curse and throw it in reverse' **User: Sapphire **Result: Attempts to reverse Ruby's fried hair, but also puts all her actions in reverse *'That whole backwards spell has just got to go. Make Ruby go forwards and make her go slow' **Use: Onyx **Result: Counters the reverse spell, but now Ruby is moving and speaking incredibly slow *'The trolls who live here are really bizarre, reveal to me who they really are' **User: Ruby **Result: Creates a playback image in Garnet's kitchen to reveal she and her mama are really Simon and Snarf *'Once there were five, but now there are four. This Best Friend For Life is a Best Friend No More' **User: Simon **Result: Blasts Ruby into a tree and attempts to destroy her *'We know in our head and we know in our heart. We're Best Friends For Life and we'll never part' **User: BFFL **Result: Unsticks the girls from Simon's poisoned cookies and reunites their Magic of the Five *'Simon wanted to tear us asunder, but you couldn't do that with lighting or thunder' *User: Ruby **Result: Creates a mini storm cloud that follows Simon and Snarf, zapping them with bolts of lightning Trivia To be completed. Category:Episodes